


Deth Holidays

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas themed poem, though it’s not very cheerful.  Okay, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deth Holidays

Nathan loved Christmas  
When he was a kid  
But things just don’t feel   
How he remembers they did  
He just can’t pretend  
Although Mom wishes he did

 

Skwisgaar hates winter  
Everything’s cold  
The trees are all bare  
The year has grown old  
And the holiday season  
Pfft, he’s just never been sold

 

Toki hid presents  
Under Skwisgaar’s bed  
Rockso would never  
Look there instead  
If he steals them again  
He’s so fucking dead

 

Pickles remembers  
Christmas at home  
Seth got all the best stuff  
And _still_ he would moan  
These days he just wanted  
To be left all alone

 

Murderface watches  
He doesn’t dare hope  
He tries hard to hide it  
They can’t see him mope  
But Christmas cheer?  
Does he have it? Nope

 

Charles has boxes   
All the same size  
What could be in them?  
It’s no big surprise  
Every year for Christmas  
They all get him ties

 

A difficult time  
This time of the year  
Everyone pretending  
All filled with forced cheer  
One week left to go  
The end, at least, is near


End file.
